Rival-ability
Rival-ability is the seventh episode on the first season of Project: Glee in which fourteen young hopefuls compete for a role on Glee. This is a fan-fic competition based off the hit show The Glee Project. *'Guest mentor:' Naya Rivera *'Homework assignment:' Pump It *'Music Video:' We Will Rock You *'Homework assignment winner:' Taylen Parker *'Eliminated:' Drew Little Episode -Ryan and Drew are on a bed hugging each other.- -Brandon steps in- Brandon: Drew!. (reluctantly) Ryan. Ryan: Oh hi Brandon. Everything okay? -Brandon smiles- Brandon: Great, why wouldn´t it be ? Drew, wanna come in and eat somethng together? -Drew makes a fake smile- Drew: It´s okay. Thanks anyway! -Brandon and Ryan exchange a menacing look.- -Ryan opens his mouth, but...- Lyla : Guys, Robertps here! -Everyone gathers on the sofa.- Robert: Hey guys, we´re getting smaller and smaller, it seems so quiet without Joy, right? Andi: Yeah! Robert: So, the theme this week is completely new. It is...... Rival-ability! -Taylen jumps up and down- Taylen: Yes! Yes! Yes! -Brandon smiles and exchanges a cold look with Ryan.- Confession cam. Taylen: Yes! Rival-aiblity! I love it! Confession cam, Emily: Rival-ability! Yikes! I hate been a rival, and I hate having rivals, but, I will do my best! Confession cam, Ryan: Me and Brandon exchanged a look after Robert said the theme was Rival-ability! Like come on, face it, we are rivals! Robert: The homework assingment is Pump It by the Black Eyed Peas. Andi: Love that song! If Connor were here! Robert: Here you have the lyrics, divided in 8. You now what to do! -Robert gives the lines and leaves the room.- Taylen: I think we should divide ourselves in 2 groups, and like confront each other. Alexandria: Cool! So, let´s divid ourselves. - The group splits into: Ryan, Drew, Emily and Andi , while the other group is Taylen, Lyla, Alexandria and Brandon.- -The group practises.- Taylen: So, we´re ready! - Homework assingment, choir room.- Robert: So, you guys ready? Get ready to welcome glee´s hottest and dangerous .... - Naya Rivera steps in, waving her hand and smiling.- Robert; Miss Naya Rivera! -Taylen jumps off her sit while the rest cheer.- Confession cam, Taylen: Oh my gosh! Naya Rivera! No words! Confession cam, Lyla: It´s Naya. Santana is great! and she´s... wonderful! Naya: Hey guys! - Drew waves at Naya.- Naya: So, rival-ability is all about being able to comfort another and trust yourself and completely let go of yourself. The key is confidence and persuasion! Robert: They´ve been working on Pump It... Naya: Great! Can´t wait and see.... - Pump It-''' '-'''The goup dives in 2: Ryan, Drew, Emily, Andi and Taylen, Lyla, Alexandria, Brandon.- Group 2: Ha, ha, ha! Group 1: Pump It! Group 2: Louder! Group 1: Pump It! Group 2: Louder! Group 2: Turn Up the Radio, blast your stereo, Right Drew: Nigga wanna hate on us Ryan: (who) Drew: Nigga be envious Andi: (Who) Ryan: And I know why they hatin´ on Us Drew: (Why) Ryan: ´Cause that´s so fabolous Emily: (What) Andi: Imma be real on us Emily: (Come On) Andi: Nobody go nuttin´ on us Ryan: (No) Emily: Girls be all on us, from London back to the US Andi: (S,s) All: Turn up the radio, blast your stereo, Right Now, this joint is sizzlin´ it´s sizzilin´, right Lyla: La-da-di-dup-dup die dy, on the stereo Taylen: Let those speakers blow your mind (Alexandria): Blow your mind baby Taylen: To let it go, let it go Alexandria: Here we go, la-da-di-dup-dup die Brandon: Come on we´re there Alexandria: On the radio Brandon: The system´s gonna feel so fine Group 1: Pump it, louder (X6) Group 2: And say, oh oh oh oh Say, oh oh oh oh Yo, yo Turn up the radio Blast your stereo Right now This joint is fizzlin' It's sizzlin' Right-Naya and Robert laugh and clap- Robert: Wow, guys! That´s been the best homework assingment to date! Naya: Yeah! It was so great! It was really incredible! Great work. Drew, your voice is great, but I feel like you need to have more confidence in order to be more ferosious. Work on that. Emily, you were the one that needed to be more ferocious! If you did, you would be great! You just need more energy. Andi, I loved your performance and I could definitely see you were having confidence, and you were angry and ferosious and you were definitely a rival. Ryan, I could notice your anger and you were so ferosious! Taylen, your performance just, took me out of my mind! It was so great! and you really owned the stage, you killed it, and I couldn´t stop dtaring at you. There´s just no words for your performance. Brandon, I could also see your anger and you were really a rival, and it was awesome! Robert: So, Naya, who do you pick as the winner. Naya: In the end, I pick....-camera flashes between andi, ryan, taylen and Brandon.- Naya: Taylen! -Taylen jumps of her sit- Taylen: Yes, yes, yes , yes, yes, yes, yes!!! I wanna hug you! -Taylen hugs Naya and they laugh.- Confession cam, Taylen: Go Taylen!!!! I won, I won! Naya could definitely see I´m great! I beat all those loosers! Confession cam, Ryan: Taylen won, again. I´m allways so close of winning this. Taylen is so annoying, I can´t bear her. Robert: Taylen, that means you´ll have a one on one mentoring session with the only Naya Rivera. and a standout on our big group number, which is.... Naya: We Are The Champions, by Queen. Alexandria: Oh my gosh! Drew: Yes! Robert: The theme will be you on a high school, and you´ll be arranged in pairs, and fight with each other. Taylen, as you won the homework assingment, you get to choose your pair. Taylen: Andi! Confession cam, Andi: So, Taylen picked me as her pair, she doesn´t know I´m ready to kick butt. Naya: So, the rest will be... Ryan and Brandon. Brandon: Ohhh! Confession cam, Brandon: Me and Ryan! We´re enemies! I´ll kick his ass! Naya: Emily and Alexandria. -Emily and Alexandria smile at each other.- Naya: Lyla and Drew. -Lyla and Drew high five.- Robert: So, that´s it guys, you´ll have choreography session and vocals as usual, and on the end of the week, Zach, Nikki and I will pick the bottom 3. Naya: Good luck guys. -Choreography with Brooke.- Brooke: Hey! You´ll have choreography with me today, as Zach is on set on glee! So, it´s Rival-ability, tam up on pairs. -The pairs get together.- Brooke: Okay, I want you to be ferosious against each other, just get crazy over each other. -Andi and Taylen push and attack each other.- Brooke: That´s great, Andi and Taylen, keep it up! Confession cam, Taylen: Andi´s attacking me all over. She´s doing it better than I thought. -Brandon and Ryan confront each other.- Brooke: Great guys! - Emily and Alexandria try to confront each other, but can´t.- Brooke: No! You´re not attacking yourselves! You don´t got to act like friends! Confession cam, Alexandria: It´s difficult for me and Emily to attack each other! We´re great friends, and we don´t attack anyone! - Lyla and Drew confront each other.- Brooke: Lyla, you´re doing good. Drew, you need to be more ferosious. Confession cam, Drew: They keep telling me to be ferosious. But I can´t I´m not that guy. - Vocals with Nikki- Taylen: ''We Will, We will, we will rock you! Nikki: Great Taylen! As allways! Andi: We Will, We will, rock you! Nikki: What in the world? Is that Andi? Wow! You really shocked me! Great! I´m so happy for you! Andi: Thanks! Confession cam, Nikki: Andi changed so much! She really nailed it, and she was so confident! -Video shoot- Zach: Hello everyone! So, Rival-ability! I want you all to go nuts! Let´s start with Andi and Taylen! -Andi and Taylen- Zach: Go crazy! Throw all the painting! -Andi and Taylen attack each other and throw painting and push each other while lip-synching.- Zach: Cut! You were great! Awesome! Nikki: Andi really improved, she´s so determined right now. Robert: Yeah, she really confronted Taylen. Confession cam, Andi: I´m so happy right now! I definitely confronted Taylen, and she was like, wtf? - Drew and lyla- Zach: Go nuts over each other! Throw the mud! -Lyla and Drew throw mud at each other.- Zach: Cut! Drew, you backed off with the mud. Again! -Lyla and Drew throw mud again.- Zach: Cut! Again! Drew, just, take on more personality and don´t back up! -Lyla and Drew throw mud again.- Zach: Cut! Lyla, you need to do it simplier, and Drew, you need to step up. Confession cam, Drew: I screwed on the video shot. I feel so bad right now. -Drew backs away, crying. Brandon approaches and hugs him.- Brandon: It´s all right, Drew. Just, don´t give up. You are great, you know that, and you never have to give up. -Drew smiles, and Brandon kisses him. Drew slaps Brandon and yells at him.- Drew: WHAT ARE YOU DOING????!!!! Ryan: What the f--k was that, brandon? Brandon: I kissed him! I love him! Ryan: He´s MY boyfriend, you bit-h!!!! -Ryan slaps Brandon, and they begin fighting each other.- -The other guys separate them.- Emily: Easy, you don´t need to fight. Confession cam, Ryan: I can´t beleive Brandon kissed my boyfriend! It´s so on right now. I won´t let anyone touch my boyfriend. -Ryan and Drew kiss.- Ryan: I love you Drew. Come here. Drew: I love you too, ry. Brandon is just crazy. -Ryan and Drew kiss each other again.- -Brandon and Ryan.- Zach: Okay, so, go crazy with each other and throw the food! -Ryan and Brandon go CRAZY over each other.- Zach: Cut! It was great guys! It was just so energetic! Ryan: Don´t make me kill this guy! Zach: Hey, hey! Easy, Ryan! Nikki: There was real tension between the two of them. You could definitely see it. Robert: Yeah, it was so realistic. - Alexandria and Emily.- Zach: Go nuts! Throw slushies at you! - Emily and Alexandria throw slushies at each other, and back off.- Zach: Cut! What was that, more energetic! you both need to be more rivals. Confession cam, Emily: It was difficult, but we could do something. I fear this will place us on the bottom this week. -After many takes, they manage to do it.- '''We Will Rock You '- Drew and Lyla are at a highsschool´s football field, which is with mud. They stare at each other, and begin trhowing mud at each other.-' Lyla: 'Buddy, you´re a a boy, make a big noise playin´ on the street gonna be a big man some day. Drew: You got mud on your face, big disgrace, kickin´ your can all over the place. Lyla and Drew: We Will We Will Rock You -scene passes to Brandon and Ryan. They throw food at each other.- Ryan and Brandon: We Will, We Will Rock You Brandon: Buddy, you´re a young man hard man Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day Ryan: You got blood on yo' face You big disgrace Wavin' your banner all over the place Ryan and Brandon: We Will We Will Rock You. -Scene passes to Emily and Alexandria slushing each other.- Emily and Alexandria. We Will We Will Rock You Alexandria: Buddy you´re an old man, poor man Emily: Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day -Scene passes to Andi and Taylen throwing paint at each other.- Andi: You got mud on your face, you big disgrace Taylen: Somebody better put you back in your place We will we will rock you We will we will rock you Zach: That´s a wrap! - House- -Ryan and Drew are talking to each other and Brandon steps in.- -Ryan raises up and throws him to the floor.- Brandon: Wow! It´s okay man! I wanted to tell you I´m sorry for being such a derk. I´m sorry, I acted stupidly, I love the two of you, and the truth is... you make a better couple than I would do with Drew. You´re great together, and you´re two great people. -Ryan and Drew smile. Ryan gives Brandon his hand and raises him up.- Ryan: I forgive you. - They all hug each other.- -Reveal of the bottom 3.- Robert: This week was Rival-ability. You needed to have confidence on yourself and be able to be fearless between each other. That being said, Taylen, you are first on the callback list. Taylen: Yes! Take that loosers! -Taylen goes away happily.- Confession cam. Taylen: First called back! Taylen´s first! Nailed it! I´m not going out of this competition until I win. Robert: Andi, Brandon and Ryan, you are all called back for next week. Great job guys. - Ryan kisses and hugs Drew, and a tear fells out from his face.- Confession cam, Andi: Yes! I feel great right now! Confesson cam, Ryan: I´m called back, but I´m so worried for Drew. I just don´t want him to go home. Robert: All four of you had trouble this week. Alexandria and Emily, you needed to be much more fearless between each other, and I know it´s something you don´t do, but you have to in order to be on glee. Lyla, you were over the top when Drew couldn´t bear the mud, and Drew, again you were told to have more confidence and you couldn´t be fearless again. We need you to step up. Lyla, you´re called back for next week. Lyla: Thank you, good luck guys. -Lyla walks away.- Nikki: Alexandria, your perfromance is The Man Who Can´t Be Moved by The Script. Alexandria: Yes! Nikki: Drew, your song is Set Fire To the Rain by Adele. Drew: Come on! I´ll kill it! Nikki: And, Emily, your song is don´t Rain On My Parade from Funny Girl. -Emily smiles.- Zach: Go! -Rehearsal room, Alexandria- Alexandria: So, I´m Not Moving..... Confession cam, Alexandria. It´s my first time in the bottom, and I´m scared if Ryan doesn´t like me, but I´ll make him like me, surely, I´ll do my best. -Rehearsal room, Emily- Emily: Don´t Rain On My Parade. Confession cam, Emily: I´m so nervous! But, I´ll do my best! I really want to show Ryan I´m worth it. .Rehearsal room, Drew. Drew: So I set Fire, to the Rain Confession cam, drew: It´s my fourth time on a row on the bottom, I´ll show Ryan I can still make it. -Auditorium- Robert: This week was Rival-ability. The kids had to show they can have confidence and have energy between each other. All of this had problems with that. First is Alexandria. She gots a great personality and background, but she couldn´t be fearless over Emily and it took her a lot. Ryan: Bring her out. -Alexandria comes to stage, smiling.- Alexandria: Hi, I´m Alexandria Harvard, and I´ll be singing The Man Who Can´t Be Moved by The Script. '.The Man Who Can´t Be Moved-''' 'Alexandria: '''Going back to the corner where I first saw you, Gonna camp in my sleeping bag. I'm not gonna move, Got some words on cardboard got your picture in my hand, Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am, Some try to hand me money they don't understand, I'm not... broke I'm just a broken hearted man, I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do, How can I move on when I've been in love with you... Cos if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me, And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be, Thinking maybe you'd come back here to the place that we'd meet, And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street. So I'm not moving... I'm not moving. '-The judges clap.-''' Ryan: Great Alexandria! Alexandria: Thanks! Ryan: What I can definitely see on you is your strange personality, and you´re very interesting too me, I can definitely see who you are and you could be a great addition to the show. You got this x-thing that makes me like you. But remember it´s a competition, so fight more for it. Alexandria: Okay! Thanks! -Alexandria walks off stage.- Robert: Next is Drew. Drew had his confidence and stepping out problems again this week, and it´s a note he´s been getting on for a while. - Drew enters the stage.- Drew: Hi, as I said many times, I´m Drew Little and I´ll be singing Set Fire to the Rain by Adele. '-Set Fire to the Rain.-' 'Drew: '''I let it fall, my heart, And as it fell, you rose to claim it, It was dark and I was over, Until you kissed my lips and you saved me, My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak, To stand in your arms without falling to your feet, But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew, All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true, And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win, But I set fire to the rain, Watched it pour as I touched your face, Well, it burned while I cried, 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name, -Judges clap.- Ryan: Wow! Drew that was your best performance you´ve ever done! Your voice was just like, wow! Drew: Thank you! Ryan: But, you keep coming and you keep coming, and, at some point, I get over you. Tell me a reason why you should stay. Drew: Ryan, I´ll show you I´ll fight my way on this thing until the end and that you can definitely make a character out of me. Ryan: You keep coming here, and, at this point, I don´t know to believe in what you´re saying. Everytime you perform I´m relieved, but it happens every week. You can go now. -Drew leaves the stage.- Robert: Now it´s Emily. Emoly is allways a lovely, stop fighting cheerful person, and she can´t get out of that person and couldn´t be fearless this week. -Emily enters the stage, smiling.- Emily: Hi, I´m Emily Van Camp, and I´ll be singing Don´t Rain On My Parade from Funny Girl. '-Don´t Rain On My Parade-''' 'Emily: '''Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade Don't tell me not to fly, I simply got to If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir I guess I didn't make it But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection A freckle on the nose of life's complexion The Cinderella or the shine apple of its eye I gotta fly once, I gotta try once, Only can die once, right, sir? Ooh, life is juicy, juicy and you see, I gotta have my bite, sir. Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer" I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer Don't bring around the cloud to rain on my parade, I'm gonna live and live NOW! Get what I want, I know how! One roll for the whole shebang! One throw that bell will go clang, Eye on the target and wham, One shot, one gun shot and bam! Hey, Mr. Arnstein, here I am ... -judges clap- Ryan: Very good! You got an amazing voice, and an amazing personality! Emily; Thank you! Ryan: But, I wan´t to see other side of you, I wan´t to see what else you can give to us. But I think you´re very interesting, and I love your story, and you´re a great person. You can go now. -Emily leaves the stage.- Ryan: There´s a decision to make. First Alexandria, she is so interesting to me, and I can definitely see her on glee. She just needs to fight a little bit more -camera flashes to alexandria- Alexandria: Ryan liked me, he thinks I´m interesting. But maybe he thinks I won´t fight for this. -camera flashes to auditorium.- Ryan: Then there´s Drew. Drew is such a great performer. He is an isnpiration to many people. He´s such great. But, at one point. he´s not interesting any more. -camera flashes to waiting room.- -Drew is crying and hugging Ryan.- Drew: I´m so scared.... Ryan...said i´m not interesting any more.... maybe he´s over me.... -camera flashes to auditorium.- Ryan: And Emily. Emily´s also a great person and you simply love her, but I want to see the other side of her. -camera flashes to waiting room.- Emily: Ryan likes me, but he said he wanted to see the other side of me, which is difficult to see. -camera flashes to auditorium.- Ryan: Well, I think this should go home. Zach: Sadly. -Zach cries.- NIkki: Are you crying? Zach: Yeah! I hate eliminations. - Waiting room.- -Robert steps in.- Robert: Guys, unfortunately, the list is up, so, go take a look. -Robert walks away.- -The contenders hug each other, and Ryan and Drew kiss and both cry.- -Alexandria, Drew and Emily leave the room.- -Alexandria walks to the callback list.- Confession cam, Alexandria: I want this more than anything I hope Ryan likes the character he saw. - Drew walks to the callback list.- Confession cam, Drew: I really don´t want to go. I want to show Ryan I´m capable of winning this. - Emily walks to the callback list.- Confession cam, Emily: I´m so nervous. I don´t want to go. I can´t stand imagining myself leaving this competition. I want this more than anything. -Alexandria looks at the callback list.- -Drew looks the callback list.- -Emily looks the callback list.- -Alexandria smiles and walks away.- Called back: *'Taylen *'Andi' *'Brandon' *'Ryan' *'Lyla' *'Alexandria' *'Emily' Not called back: *'Drew' - Emily cries.- -Drew covers his face and cries.- -The contenders hug Drew.- -Ryan and Drew cry and kiss.- Ryan: I love you so much Drew: You´re winning this competition Ry. Ryan: I love you. -Ryan and Drew hug again.- Confession cam, Drew: I´m leaving. But I´m leaving way better than I came. I´m leaving with an awesome boyfriend, that will always be there for me. I´m leaving with the best friends I could ask for, and I´m leaving with the greatest experience of my life, which will drive me to new doors, and to happiness. -'Keep Holding On- Drew' Drew: 'There's nothing you can say ''(Nothing you can say), nothing you can do (Nothing you can do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth (When it comes to the truth) So... (Keep...) Keep holding on (holding on) 'Cause you know I'll make it through, I'll make it through '-On the next Project: Glee!-' '''Narrator: Get ready for Theatricality. Ryan: I will fight till I´m dead Taylen: Nobody´s walking over me. Brandon: The competition´s turned on. Category:Episodes